Fear
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold. I visit the weak and seldom the bold. What am I?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Eclare, Fimogen, Krew, and a Bianca/Adam friendship**

FEAR.

The seven teens arrived at the Goldsworthy household. It was Halloween night and all of the teens were excited for events that would take place on this fine Halloween night. They all stepped in and greeted Eli in different ways, the girls hugged him and the guys fist bumped him.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Katie asked excitedly.

"I was thinking first a movie because its still light out and we can't start the real fun till the sun sets," he answered motioning everyone into the living room.

"What movie?" Adam questioned. Scanning the movies that littered the coffee table.

"I don't know I thought we'd all chose," he replied "How about It" I asked holding up the DVD case.

"No way Jose," Imogen shrieked grabbing the case and stuffing it in a potted plant on the opposite side of the room.

"I guess It is not going to make the final list," Eli commented still holding his hand up and formed in the shape of where the case once was.

"How about we just watch Twilight," Fiona suggested and Clare nodded.

"Not happening" all the guys yelled at the same time.

"Shesh," Clare muttered.

Afterwards they decided on Skeleton Key, it wasn't too scary but it had some suspense. The movie finished quickly and it had fallen dark outside.

"Wait here a moment," Eli commanded before running upstairs.

"So lovely weather we're having." Adam casually commented after Eli had disappeared up the dark staircase. Everyone turned to stare at him oddly "What?" he asked defensively.

"Of all the topics you could've started a conversation on something as mundane as the weather and it's not even lovely it's thunder storming" Clare replied.

"Well it's just a-" he was cut off by Eli coming back downstairs holding what seemed to be a box for a board game.

"Oh my God," Adam complained "I am not getting in another eight hour monopoly battle with you"

"It's not monopoly" Eli snapped back playfully "it's a game I found at a creepy antique store."

"If it's creepy for Dr. Doom then it must be scary," Bianca stated excitedly. Eli opened the box and pulled out the board, the game pieces, and the dice.

"Hmmm…" he trailed off "no instructions." He discovered.

"Let me see that" Adam demanded grabbing the box. He looked inside then turned it around to read the back, "Hello my dear players, this is a game were not only are you going to face your biggest fear, but defeat it. The rules are unknown just roll the dice and see where it takes you. Have fun and good luck my dears you'll need it." He read slightly shivering at the end.

"Who's gonna roll first?" Bianca asked snapping most of the partygoers out of the eerie trance that had settled around the room.

"I guess I will," Eli volunteered taking the dice and rolling it.

**Author's Note- Hey I just wanted to let ya'll know I'm putting We Used to be so Close on hiatus because of writers block (I will try my hardest to work on it). This is a short chapter but its kinda a prologue for the rest of this story.**


	2. Darkness

Eli's POV

Darkness.

That's all I can see and I'm scared not many people know that I have an irrational fear of the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark itself but what hides with in; I stand there trying to make sense of what has happened. I try running for what seems like hours in the complete blackness, but I found absolutely nothing. I lose direction I can't tell north from south or east from west it's all the same just black. Nothing more, nothing less. I feel like the world is at a stand still and I'm just stuck in a nightmare I will never wake up from.

"Hello" I scream it echo's as if it was bouncing of the walls "Is anyone here," I scream again into the pitch-black abyss. This isn't normal darkness this is advanced darkness. I moved my hand upward to look at it but I couldn't even see it.

"Hey," someone greeted behind me. I whipped around to see a girl with icy blue eyes and black hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. She was holding a candle as her only source of light.

"Hi" I returned cautiously not knowing who she was.

"My name is Kira" She said as if she had read my mind.

"Kira, Where am I?" I asked

"You, Mr. Goldsworthy, are in the middle of your worst nightmare." She answered with flourish.

"How did I get here? Where are my friends?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"You got here by playing the game and you friends are here too just somewhere else," Kira answered.

"Are my friends experiencing their worst fears too?" I questioned

"Not yet, you are going on a journey," She replied.

"A journey where?" I interrogated I just wanted to go home or wake up from this nightmare.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No" I answered flatly. She looked around as if expecting something to happen.

"Sorry but I must leave you now. Raven, my sister, will take up where I left off," she said before blowing out the candle.

"I see you've met my sister" a voice I assumed to be Raven said behind me. I turned quick but instead of a girl in a white dress and a candle I came face to face with a glowing girl behind her black bangs her red eyes glared at me.

"Uh… hi Raven," I stuttered stepping back

"Hello Elijah," she responded smirking "unlike my sister I follow the rules of this game." She stated crossing her arms

"What are the rules?" I asked shakily

"Well first I have to give you this," she answered holding a card between her fingers, "this is a chance card. If you answer the riddle correctly you can move on and look for your friends. If you don't you'll have to stay here for awhile longer." She finished smiling.

I looked down at the card and read the fancy scrip writing…

_In an empty room a man is found hanging from the ceiling by his neck,_

_There are no table and no chairs and a puddle of water under his feet._

_How did he commit suicide?_

I stood and continued staring at the card. No tables or chairs, but there's a puddle of water…. How could he stand on water? Unless the water was solid like ice. I beamed to myself proud of figuring out the riddle. I looked up at Raven "He was standing on a block of ice and the ice melted." I answered. She seemed taken aback that I had answered so quickly.

"Your correct, but not all chance cards are going to be like that," She stated sharply. "Are you afraid?" she asked evilly "And don't try to lie to me I'll know" she added.

I gazed around at the darkness around me there was nothing, but me and Raven. "No" I answered simply and truthfully.

"Very well then" She responded before disappearing. I closed my eye and when I opened them I was on the floor of a jungle right in front of a cave. I took a deep breath and entered.

_**Who or what is Eli going to find in the cave?**_

_**What is The Game all about?**_

_**How are they going to get out of The Game?**_

_**What are The Rules?**_

_**These questions and many more will be answered in the next chapters of FEAR.**_


	3. Spiders

Eli's POV

I entered the dark, wet cave and I climbed upwards letting the loose rocks fall behind me. I entered a part of the cave where it was pretty much clear then someone came out of nowhere.

"AHHH" I screamed and the figure that I couldn't make out screamed too.

"Who are you?" the voice questioned shrilly.

"Fiona?" I questioned in response.

"Eli!" she shrieked relieved that it was me. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here? How long have you been here?" I interrogated quickly.

"I don't know what I'm doing; I just woke up here. I don't know how I got here. And I have been here for days." She answered.

"Days?" I screamed a million thoughts going through my head. How long are we going to be here? Are our parents going to notice our absence? What the hell is going on?

"Yes days" she answered kicking a small rock.

"Let's search this cave and try to find a way out," I suggested not remembering how I got in.

"Yeah," she agreed. We started walking deeper and deeper into the cave and I began getting colder. I reached out to touch the wall and my hand came in contact with a slimy surface.

"Eww" I yelled out in disgust.

"What?" Fiona questioned shakily.

"Slime all over the walls," I explained shaking my hand.

"EWW" she squealed. I looked just past her head and let out an audible gasp. "What?" she asked.

"Huge spider right behind you," I stuttered, usually I wouldn't be frightened by a spider but this spider was about 10 feet tall and had huge fangs.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed and the sound echoed off the walls casing the spider to notice us. I thought back to what Adam read off the box "not only are you going to have to face your biggest fear but defeat it" I thought to myself.

"Fiona your going to have to defeat this," I stated to the petrified brunette.

"No," she whimpered, "no, no, no, no" she repeated over and over again.

"Yes, Fiona, I believe you can do this. You're a fucking Coyne you can conquer this." I yelled trying to motivate her.

"How?" she asked "sorry I didn't bring my gigantic spider repellent with me." She snapped.

"Throw rocks" I answered picking up some rocks. I started pelting the rocks at the spider but it didn't help.

"Keep distracting the spider," she yelled over the echoes of the rocks hitting the ground. I had no idea what she was going to. The rocks failed to distract the spider and he pushed me into his web. "Hmm if I die in this game do I die in real life," I wondered to myself. I saw the sizable arachnid corner Fiona.

"Fiona don't let the spider corner you," I yelled franticly. She backed up against the rock wall and took off her designer pump. Aiming the heel towards the middle of the spider's head she stabbed it. The spider didn't take to kindly to the heel stabbing it's face and dove down and trapped her ankle in its pinchers. She let out a scream either out of pain or of sheer terror. I soon released myself from the web and ran to her rescue. Once we were both to our feet, we tried to fight the spider. Fiona pulled some kind of ninja moves and I just stood speechless.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" I asked surprised.

"My mum believes a girl should learn to fight so she sent me to self defense classes in case I ever needed it," She answered breathlessly. She delivered a final kick to the spider's face and the venom came pouring out of the fresh wound. The spider fell over with a dull thud and ceased to live.

"Very well done," Raven entered slow clapping.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked moving a sweaty curl from her face.

"My name is Raven, but there is no time for formalities, I already know who you are Miss Fiona Coyne" she answered, "Here's your chance card," She stated before flicking the card in her direction.

"A man is captured and condemned to death, he has the choice of three rooms. The first room is a room with a raging fire, the second has armed assassins, and the third is full of tigers that haven't been fed in three years. Which should he chose?" Fiona read out loud

"I know he sh-" I was cut off by Raven

"Mr. Goldsworthy you've already had your chance" She reprimands.

"I know this one I've heard it before… he should choose the third because the tigers would have starved to death" Fiona answers and looked at Raven with a don't-mess-me-bitch look.

"Good Miss Coyne you two can move on and here" she congratulated handing Fiona a crowbar

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" Fiona spat holding up the crowbar.

"You'll see soon," she answered before disappearing. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of a decrepit iron gate. We both sighed before entering.

**Thanks to Romione4evz for putting this story on her favorites list and to my reviewers **

**Peace,Love,Glitter,**

**FabulousMisfits**


	4. Zombies

Eli's POV

The creaky gate slammed shut and I automatically knew we were in a cemetery. The tombstones and mausoleums mirrored the dilapidated gate we had entered through.

"Hello?" I yelled out knowing there had to be someone out there in the never-ending rows of graves. In return I heard somewhat of a whimper.

"Eli?" someone spoke out from behind a crypt. Drew slowly emerged with a fearful manner.

"Drew your afraid of cemeteries?" Fiona asked shocked.

"And the living dead," He filled in glancing around suspiciously.

"The living dead as in zombies," I choked out. This is it, I'm going to die, well I've had a good life.

"Yes…" he answered blankly. I suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream escape Fiona's lips. I turned quickly to see Fiona on the ground and a partially decomposed man wearing a top hat was straddling her trying to reach for her face but Fiona was gripping his wrist making it impossible. I glanced around and saw hundreds of zombies coming forward ready to attack us. I began to back up against the mausoleum door. I only stood there for a second before I was knocked over by the door being opened with a lot of force. Next thing I know I was tackled by one of the zombies.

"Drew!" I screamed helplessly. I watched the tall, tan football player cower in fear as the zombies advanced. "Drew!" I screamed again throwing the crowbar in his direction.

"What am supposed to do with this?" he yelled in return picking up the crowbar.

"Start fighting," Fiona screamed frustrated at the whole situation. I swear I saw an almost evil glint in Drew's eyes as he started crushing the skulls of the moving corpses. He thrashed the heavy metal object around disabling everything in his way. Soon all the living dead were down-rated back to being just dead.

"Okay Raven," I screamed towards the sky "he's conquered his fear can we move on yet?"

"You should think twice about getting catty with me," Raven stated appearing in front of us.

"Why should I? You're the one who's putting us through hell," I pointed out scornfully.

"Yeah, but I hold your fate," She shot back.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Drew this is Raven, she's practically the devil in disguise." I answered glaring at her.

"Elijah why don't you like me?" Raven questioned batting her eyes.

"One it's Eli and two you know exactly why" I yelled "Just give Drew the fucking chance card and let us be on our way."

"Testy" Raven muttered before handing Drew a card.

Drew glanced quickly at the card before reading it aloud "There was a rich man who lived in a mansion with his wife and servants. One Sunday morning the man was murdered in his study. The police came to question the wife and servants. The wife said she was asleep in the bedroom at the time of the murder, the cook said she was preparing breakfast, the butler said he was in the dining room polishing the silver, the maid said she was collecting the mail, and the gardener said he was in the garden picking vegetables. Who murdered the rich man?" Drew stared at the card for a while and me and Fiona stood puzzled. After a couple more minutes of silence Drew attempted to answer. "Uhh… his wife?"

Raven smiled in a sickly sweet way "Incorrect Mr. Torres," she stated in a matching tone.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Sadly you three can't help the next person you come in contact with you'll see them but she/he will have to battle their fear alone." She answered.

"But-" I started but was cut off by Raven.

"That's the rules I have to follow them as much as you do," She shouted "Goodbye players have fun on the next stop of your journey" She said before disappearing.

Drew sat leaning up against a tombstone with his head in his hands, "I'm sorry guys" he apologized

"It's okay Drew," Fiona comforted "hopefully the next person can do it on their own"

I looked down and when I looked back up we were in a foyer. The furniture and decorations were antique looking. "Here we go again," I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note- Just in case anyone is wondering the answer of the riddle is the maid because there is no mail on Sunday. **


	5. Becoming Someone I'm Not

Eli's POV

"Whoa where are we?" Drew questioned

"I have no idea. How about we search the house for the next victim of this sick and twisted game?" I replied. We slowly made our way through he door and into the kitchen. We moved quickly desperate to find one of our friends.

"Anybody here?" Fiona yelled.  
We couldn't find anyone but this house seemed to go on forever, room after room its seems no matter which way we turn we would always end up back in the foyer. About the third time of reentering the foyer I noticed a door I hadn't seen before.

"Guys," I said breaking the silence as I gestured to the door.

"What do you think is behind that door?" Fiona asked

"Well we'll never know until we open it, like Adam always says its always better to just rip the band-aid off," I answered turning the squeaky knob and entering the dusty room. We all walked into the room as a figure rose from the couch.

"Drew!" the figure screamed rushing over and throwing his arms around him.

"Adam!" he yelled back enveloping him in a hug.

"What happened? Why are we here?" Adam started shooting out questions.

"First things first how long have you been here?" Fiona asked

"Days" he replied

"Your going to have to face your fear to get out of here so we can go look for the others," Drew explained calmly "Unfortunately your going to have to face it alone."

"Why alone?" Adam asked fear taking over his expressions.

"I may have, kinda, sorta answered my chance card wrong. Apparently that's one of the rules," Drew answered.

"Hello dear players" Raven greeted suddenly making a presence in the room, "I believe it's time for Adam dearest to face his fear."

"Who the hell are you?" Adam screamed terrified.

"My name is Raven nice to meet you too," she responded sarcastically.

She grabbed Adams hand and led…er… dragged him to one of the bedrooms upstairs and we followed. She pushed him into the room and slammed the door, She looked at us and waved signaling goodbye.

Adam's POV

That crazy phsyco-bitch shoved me in a room. At one end a dresser and mirror stood and at the opposite a bed sat in the corner. I sat on the bed and waited for my biggest 'fear' to come and scare me. Maybe this won't be bad I mean fear is all in your head I have nothing to worry about I said to myself. I suddenly felt something touch my cheek, freaking out I reached towards my face. My hand came in contact with my hair… wait my hairs too short to touch my cheek. I stood up and ran towards the mirror. The reflection showed me with long brown hair and my blue eyes looking innocently back. My eyes traveled further down my body till I say the travesty I was wearing. A long outdated lacey dress, it was soft lavender and it smelt like embalming fluid. I choked feeling the dress suffocating me the fabric became hot and stuffy and I felt like I was wearing some type of corset.

"Fear isn't real, fear isn't real," I kept chanting to myself collapsing to my knees. I slowly looked up at the mirror and stared Gracie right in the eyes. "Fear isn't real and you're not real," I screamed throwing my fist at the reflective surface. As the mirror shattered I felt the persona of Gracie shatter with it, the hair, the dress, the everything was gone it was just me and my bloody fist. I stood up cockily "Raven," I taunted "come out. I finished your fucking challenge."

Instead of Raven the door opened and Drew, Eli, and Fiona came tumbling in. Raven came soon afterwards.

"Congratulations Mr. Torres he's your chance card, you get three guesses," She tossed a card at my feet.

I picked it up and scanned it "Tell me something I don't know," was all the card said.

"Umm my middle name is Jordan" I answered unsure.

"Sorry Adam knew that one," Raven replied smiling. I looked at the card again tell me something a don't know.

"The answer is something I don't know," I answered twisting her words to my benefit.

"What?" she asked

"Well the correct answer to that command is something I don't know and you told me to tell you something you don't know. It's the correct answer no matter what," I shot back using my way with words to piss her off. She glared before stating

"That's not the correct answer," She said angrily.

"Actually," Eli spoke out "it is correct you just didn't word your question right."

"Yeah" both Drew and Fiona agreed. She turned to me her eyes like fire and handed me a machete.

"Here you go you can move on," She spat.

The next thing I know were in a fucking cornfield.

"Does anyone want to explain why we're in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

Everyone just shrugged. Guess we have to finish this game.


	6. Clowns

Eli's POV

We walked around the field looking for someone. Four more people and we'll be done with this fucking game, lets just hope the next four people don't have super extreme fears. We stopped in our tracks when we heard rustling.

"What was that?" Fiona questioned.

"I'll go look," Adam replied wielding the machete ready to attack.

"AHHH," me, Fiona, and Drew heard a girl scream. Imogen came stumbling out from the sea of cornstalks.

"Imogen" Fiona screamed running up and hugging her

"Fiona you don't know how happy I am to see ya'll," she screamed

"Sorry about the machete. Raven gave it to us and I didn't want to die, I mean you could've been a tiger." He explained nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"A tiger? In a cornfield?" I questioned

"Well there was zombies in the cemetery," Drew cut in.

"Imogen what's your fear?" I asked brushing Drew's statement aside.

"Clowns. I'm absolutely terrified of clowns." She answered.

"Well that explains the circus tent" Drew comments pointing toward a huge red and white tent.

"I guess it does, Imogen are you okay?" I asked glancing back over towards Imogen who was clutching onto her girlfriend for dear life.

"It's all good Imo," Adam consoled "you just gotta go all Jackie Chan on them."

"Easier said then done," she whimpered.

"Com'n just relax fear isn't real," Adam responded, "just stay positive."

"You know what Adam Torres…" she started getting in his face, "your absolutely correct."

"Ya know just rip the band-aid off, jump into the lake, take a sip of super hot coffee, go-"

"We get it!" we all yelled cutting the boy off.

"Let's go so we can finish this game," I stated before headed towards the giant tent.

We entered the tent and all we saw were mirrors circling the area. Not the normal type of mirrors, but the distortion mirror that are usually seen at circuses. We walked around looking for the clowns. An ear-piercing scream came from across the room and I turn to see Imogen hitting a clown. I feel my arms being pulled back behind my back and I see a clown holding me.

"Imogen catch," I heard Adam yell throwing to machete at Imogen. She doesn't catch it and just stands petrified.

"Imogen please help," Fiona screamed. I looked to see that Adam, Drew, and Fiona were in the same predicament as me.

"Imogen you can do this I know you can, Your Imogen Moreno you don't care what people think, you're a free spirit. If your strong enough to deal with people thinking your clinically insane, your strong enough to kick this fear in the ass." Adam screamed… how is he always so damn positive? I thought to myself squirming as the clown clutched me tighter. Slowly Imogen bent over and picked up the weapon carefully she poked the clown with it.

"That's not how you do it," Drew pointed out. Imogen turned to glare at Drew and jabbed the clown harder. That's it we need to make her angry and by doing so she'll take it out on the clowns.

"My grandma can do better than that," I yelled noticing the fury building up in her physique. Adam and Fiona started to realize what I was doing and threw their own insults in. She was furious and started fighting the circus freaks. Blood and god knows what else covered the room as Imogen continued to slay the clowns. After every last one of the clowns was killed Imogen turned to us.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

"Don't mention it Imo," I replied patting her back "Now if Raven would show up so we can move on that would be quite lovely."

"I'm here, I'm her don't get your panties in a twist," Raven complained

"If you don't like me then maybe you can send Kira back," I mumbled

"Kira is being punished for breaking the rules," Raven hissed obviously pissed.

"Can you just give Imogen the chance card?" Adam asked

"Sure" Raven replied handing Imogen a card.

"A father and his son are driving down the road and are in a horrible accident. They are both put in ambulances and taken to two different hospitals. When the boy arrives the doctor says 'I can't operate on this boy he is my son.' How can this be?" Imogen read off her face twisting in confusion. "Um the doctor was his mom" She answered a few minutes later.

"Correct," was all Raven said before disappearing.

"Wait she's gone, She didn't give us anything." Drew states looking around.

"Maybe she can't give us anything to help with the next person," Adam suggests

I felt a pull at my stomach and we were suddenly in a small room with no doors or windows and a figure sleeping on the ground.

**Author's Note- Hey what do ya'll think? And I also need to ask ya'll something… I'm contemplating writing a Degrassi vampire fiction after I finish this story. Would ya'll like that or should I scratch the idea? Review! **


	7. Claustrophobia

**Anon- it was my plan to have Katie next so here **

Eli's POV

Drew was the first to move forward to the girl on the floor. He gently touched her arm and she flinched.

"Katie" he whispered

"Drew" she cried burying her head into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked his girlfriend

"Yes, I'm scared. Where are we?" She asked gazing at the rest of us.

"We're in The Game" Adam explained dramatically.

"The Game?" Katie repeated quizzically.

"Yes The Game," Drew responded wiping some dirt off her cheek

"What's the point on The Game?" Katie asked

"Your gonna have to face and defeat your greatest fear," Imogen spoke up

Katie looked as if se had seen a ghost. She was pale and shaking and clutched on to Drew even harder.

"What's your fear?" Adam asked gently

"Severe claustrophobia," She whimpered. The second those words left her mouth I could feel the walls of the room start to close in on us. I looked around trying to find some way to stop it or at least slow it down. My eyes landed on a steel rod.

"Drew take that rod and wedge it in between the walls." I yelled. He did as told and tried to wedge the piece of metal between the quickly closing walls. He succeeded and it stalled the closing for a while, but we all knew that this wasn't how it was going to stay.

"Hey guy there's a lever all the way up there," Adam pointed at the ceiling and sure enough there was a lever

"Guys hurry up the bar is bending," Imogen screamed.

"Who's the lightest?" I asked most everyone in the room besides me and Drew looked at Adam.

"Sorry to break it to ya'll but Adams a lot heavier than he looks," Drew said "Katie you're the lightest."

"Umm how about no…" Katie responded with reluctance.

"Oh come on," Fiona screamed "your fear in small spaces not height so how about you man up and do it. This room is only gonna get smaller." We all stared at Fiona in shock, none of us besides Adam have even seen her so angry.

"Why don't you do it?" Katie shot back

"Because I've already defeated my fear. I've done my civil duty," Fiona stated not faltering her angry manner.

"Ahem," Imogen coughed obnoxiously coming in between the cat fight, "I don't think you guys have noticed but this room is gonna kill us if you" she pointed at Katie "don't get your scared little ass on top of Drew so you can pull the lever."

Katie glared at Imogen and Fiona, but complied with Imogen's orders. She gently got on Drew's shoulders and Drew lifted her up and she pulled the lever. The whole room stopped and creaked before slamming back into its normal size knocking us all down.

"Ha take that Raven," Adam said pumping his fist in the air

Everyone cheered knowing that we only had to last two more challenges before we leave this Hell.

"Well done you guys have done another one of my challenges," Raven came in. "Here's your chance card," She said handing Katie the card

"A married couple went to visit Florida. The booked a nice hotel and during the vacation the husband was murder. After searching the hotel room they found a plane ticket, a camera, and a bottle of sunscreen. Then they arrested the woman. What was the evidence brought against her?" Katie read

"Oh and you little friends can help you, because I didn't give them any help last time." Raven filled in smiling.

We all thought, but none of us could think of the answer

"One ticket" Adam suddenly said, "she only bought one ticket for the return trip" he answered beaming.

"Correct" was all she said throwing a rope at our feet, before leaving.

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" Katie asked

"Close your eyes" I said before feeling the pulling feeling again.

Before we knew it we were standing on a cliff.

**Author's Note: I had to add the catfight between Fiona and Katie. Thanks for all the reviews. Review!**


	8. Heights

Eli's POV

"So we're on a cliff," I pointed out breaking the uncomfortable silence

"No shit Sherlock," Fiona responded.

"Guys" we heard a voice scream from the adjacent cliff.

"Bianca?" Adam screamed back trying to get a clear view of the girl on the other side.

"Yes!" Bianca screamed back.

"What are you afraid of?" Adam screamed again

"Heights," the brunette answered.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, "Hey Bianca your gonna have to overcome your fear," I screamed

"No way in hell," Bianca yelled stubbornly.

"Please Bianca," Imogen begged.

"No," she repeated standing her ground. Suddenly the whole cliff she was standing on started to shake and crumble. The distance between us and Bianca was about 40 feet.

"Catch," I screamed throwing the end of the rope to her and holding the other end. She caught it with ease and screamed back

"Now what?" She asked holding the end of the rope.

"Tie it around your waist." I commanded and she did as told.

"Now what?" she asked when the rope was situated around her waist.

"Jump," I answered simply

"Goldsworthy have you lost your damn mind," she screamed back moving away from the edge.

"You have too, we'll catch you won't fall or die. Don't let your fear overcome your courage to fly," Adam yelled his encouragement to Bianca. They've become good friends since prom and they tried to be there for each other all the time.

"You promise you'll catch me?" Bianca questioned uncertainly

"Yes we promise," Drew yelled back.

"Okay just give me a moment" she responded.

Bianca's POV

"Okay just give me a moment," I yelled shakily. I was so scared of falling. You see when I was 7 my cousin promised to catch me if I fell off the monkey bars, I had fallen and broken my arm that day. I know it seems silly to still be afraid, but after I had fallen I was convinced no one would ever be there to catch me. Then when my mom died I felt like I was constantly falling and I thought my dad was catch me, he didn't he committed suicide right before my sixth grade year. I see I'm not afraid to jump; falling is a whole other story. I felt a burst of courage suddenly and I whispered to myself "I'm going to fly"

"You ready?" Adam yelled at me

"Yes" I answered before stepping off the edge of the cliff and into the never-ending abyss. I felt a sudden jerk as the boys pulled the rope to keep me from falling farther. Gently they pulled me up and to the cliff. When my feet hit the rocky ground I still felt my body shaking.

"That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done," I breathed out looking back over the cliff.

"Well you did it," Adam congratulated stepping forward and hugging me. I hugged him back and over his shoulder I saw a dark figure. I released Adam quickly and asked about the figure.

"Raven," Eli greeted

"Elijah," She returned. "Once again you guys have finished a challenge. Here," She told me handing me a little black card with silver writing on it.

"What's this?" I asked turning the card to read what is written on it.

"A chance card answer the riddle and you will possibly get some help on the next challenge. If you answer wrong you can't help the next person," she answered

I looked at the card,

_What can bring back the dead; make us cry, make us laugh, make us young; born in an instant yet lasts a life time?_

"Dammit" I thought to myself "I'm horrible at riddles." I stared at the card for the longest time not knowing the answer. I decided just to answer randomly knowing that I would never find it out. "Ummm… a picture."

"Incorrect, the answer was memories. Sorry, but you can't help Clare." Raven answered evilly.

"Bianca how could you get that wrong," Katie snapped glaring at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled

"Katie, don't start a fight," Adam defended throwing his arm around my shoulder, "We have to get through this together and we can't if were at each others throats."

"Whatever," She mumbled.

In the midst of our argument we didn't notice the setting change around us. We were in an old house

"Why are we back here?" Drew asked turning to Raven.

"This is where Clare is and this isn't the same house," Raven explained before disappearing.


	9. Rejection

Eli's POV

We started to search the house for Clare. I missed her during this game but I haven't realized until now because ya know I was to busy fighting giant spiders, zombies, and killer clowns. We walked through the never-ending hallways calling out Clare's name and hoping for an answer.

"Clare-bear come out come out wherever you are," Adam called in a singsong voice.

"We're looking for a 16 year old Adam your using tactics for a 5 year old," I sighed.

"Well it may or may not work," He defended crossing his ams.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" I yelled, my words echoing through the hallways.

"Eli!" a small voice called out I turned to see her behind me.

"Where'd ya… How's ya… Where you there the whole time?" I asked confused about her sudden appearance.

"I came after Adam called," she answered shrugging her shoulders…she was surprisingly calm.

"How are you so calm?" Fiona asked stealing the words straight from my mouth.

"I really have no idea. I just am," she replied.

"You may be calm now, but it won't last," Raven spoke coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hey Raven!" Adam greeted nicely… okay I'm gonna have to get him checked for some sort of mental disorder.

"Miss Edwards I believe there is some business that has to be done," Raven smiled before grabbing Clare's shoulders and leading her to a room, alone.

We stood in front of the door in the same manner as we did with Adam.

"Does anyone know her fear?" Drew suddenly asked looking at all of us

"No," we all answered.

Clare's POV

The first thing I saw was two bodies moving under the covers of the bed. Gently I pulled back the covers and gasped at what I saw. A dark haired girl was on top of Eli, my Eli, and was kissing his neck. "No" I whispered "no, no ,no," I chanted my volume escalating with every word. The figure on top of Eli turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice sickly sweet

"I'm Clare," I answered continuing to stare at the girl.

"Why are you here?" Eli seethed.

"I'm here because I'm your girlfriend," I replied tears threatening to fall.

"You? My girlfriend? As if I would ever date a saint like you," he responded smiling evilly.

"Eli," I pleaded tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What get this Clare I don't nor will I ever love you," He yelled

"But…" I choked at a loss for words. I turned trying to stay calm, it's not really Eli.

"Hmm… Eli" I purred unbuttoning one of my buttons. His eyes got wide as I took a few steps towards him. He coughed and stepped back. "What's the problem?" I asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl slowly rotting.

"Clare," He warned stepping back further and hitting the wall.

"What you said you don't love me. Are you taking that back?" I asked moving further till my lips were aligned with his. I leaned in and kissed him during the kiss I could feel Eli deteriorating from beneath me.

"Well done Clarabelle," I heard Raven slow clapping from behind me. "Come in" she beckoned opening the door. All my friends piled in, "Here," she stated handing me a card

_I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold. I visit the weak and seldom the bold. _

_What am I_?

The card read everyone looked at me in anticipation. I read the card over and over again I've heard this riddle before, but I couldn't remember the answer. Suddenly it was like a light went off in my head. "Fear," I answered boldly.

The next thing I know we were all suddenly in Eli's living room again. I gazed around at everyone all them had a shocked look on their faces.

"What the fuck?" Drew asked looking at the board. I guess none of I saw it before but each checkpoint on the board showed us a fear. We all sat frozen I felt a strong wind come through the room as no one said anything we all just sat transfixed on the board.

"I know what we have to do," Adam sudden spoke breaking the silence.

"What?" Fiona asked. Adam didn't answer he just picked up the board and took a lighter out of his pocket. We followed him outside and he set the board on fire. We all just stood feeling a strong bond between us.

"Now what?" Eli asked looking up from the fire.

"We forget this ever happened," Adam answered hugging his hoodie tighter to his body.

**Author's Note- Ugh… it took me forever to write this chapter. I'm kinda sad/happy it's over. I'm sad because I loved writing this story, but happy because now I can write a new story :) **


End file.
